


Their Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Their Love

"Natsu can we finally have her now?"  
"Yeah yeah here you are"  
Well now it was Sting's and Laxus's turns now to have some fun with Dana. Although when they got her though she fell asleep on their laps because she was tired.  
"Laxus look at how peaceful our sweetheart is sleeping"  
"Yeah she is sleeping soundly alright"  
"When is it going to be our turn?"  
"As soon as she wakes up I guess"  
"I can't wait that long"  
"I know me neither"  
"Oh, I know, how about this?"  
"How about what?"  
Well Sting was going to show Laxus what he meant. Sting went to her back and started kissing, licking and sucking all over her back. Laxus was now getting it so now Laxus wanted to do something too. Laxus started kissing her foot and then he felt her legs by caressing her legs up and down and started kissing, licking and sucking her legs. Then he noticed Sting still wasn't done with her back yet so Laxus now went to her hand and he kissed over every finger knuckle and part of her hand and did not miss a thing. Then he started making his way up her arm and started kissing her arm now. Sting was still not done with her back yet so Laxus went to her stomach region and started kissing, licking and sucking there. Dana the whole time was pretending to be asleep loving the feelings she was getting and she was in ecstasy. After Sting was done with her back he took her left hand in his gloved hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Laxus took her right hand in his and interlocked his fingers with hers too. Both Sting and Laxus went to her neck now. They were both kissing both sides making sure not to leave any skin unkissed. Then both were licking and sucking at her neck leaving love bites everywhere. Then Sting started to kiss Dana while Laxus kissed her all over her face. Sting put his tongue in her mouth and they went at it lashing at eachother. Of course Dana came out on top at the end and both left a trail of saliva dripping from their mouths. Then they French kissed and made out for 5 minutes. Then both needed a break so they separated their mouths and now they were tired. So Laxus and Sting fell asleep and Dana started to fall asleep too their arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to both of them and she fell asleep so happy she got that all done to her.  
Fin


End file.
